lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Benoit
'Scarlet Benoit '''is one of the main characters in the Lunar Chronicles. She is a mixed Earthen/Lunar human working as a self-employed farmer at Benoit Farms and Gardens along with her grandmother, Michelle Benoit (deceased). History Scarlet was born on August 17, 108 T.E. to Luc Benoit and an unnamed mother in Rieux, France. She lived with her father in Paris until she was seven years old, when she went back to live with her grandmother Michelle Benoit on her farm in Rieux. When Scarlet was thirteen, she went to visit her father in Paris, but came back early because she couldn't stand being with him; although her grandmother had been unhappy that Scarlet had come back without sending her a comm first. When Scarlet came in from doing her chores, her grandmother was talking to a man from the Eastern Commonwealth, who later turns out to be Linh Garan. Scarlet listened in on the conversation and thought the girl they were talking about taking to the Eastern Commonwealth was her. Her grandmother then caught her eavesdropping and Scarlet was sent to her room. The girl, however, ended up being Princess Selene, who was being hidden in a secret compartment in their storage house. Selene was later adopted by the man Scarlet saw under the name of Linh Cinder. Recent events From the beginning of ''Scarlet, Scarlet's grandmother had been missing. After the police had failed to find her grandmother after nearly three weeks, ultimately closing the case, Scarlet decided to find her grandmother on her own. Joining her was Wolf, a mysterious street fighter who wanted to help Scarlet. Scarlet first meets Wolf in a tavern where she is making produce deliveries. When patrons start ridiculing Cinder from a news feed about the Annual Commonwealth Ball, Scarlet comes to Cinder's defense. The patrons turn their scorn to Scarlet until a mysterious street fighter comes to her aid, later claiming that he didn't want Scarlet to have to pull the pistol she keeps concealed in the waistband of her jeans. They meet later at a fight ring, where Wolf, a newcomer, easily defeats (and almost kills) the champion. Wolf then says that he will help Scarlet find her grandmother. While on the train to Paris, Scarlet met Ran Kesley while ordering a drink. Scarlet immediately lost her appetite for her drink and got chocolate milk instead. After unwillingly chatting with Ran, Scarlet returned to Wolf in their private car. There, Wolf was able to smell Ran's scent on Scarlet. Sometime later, a letumosis outbreak occurred on the train, and Scarlet and Wolf jumped off. The two ran into the woods and soon decided to rest and eat food. While eating, Ran came across Scarlet and Wolf, claiming that it was the smell of the food that enticed him there. Scarlet introduced Ran to Wolf, unaware that the two already knew each other. Later, Scarlet questioned whether the two are familiar with each other, and it was revealed that Ran was a Loyal Soldier to the Order of the Pack. After Wolf told Ran that he was no longer a Loyal Soldier to the Order of the Pack, the two began to fight. Wolf was about to kill Ran when Scarlet stopped him, saying he might be able to give them information on where her missing grandmother was. Then, in Paris, Wolf brought her to the base where her grandmother was being held. Wolf turned her over to a thaumaturge and she was imprisoned. Later, she was glamoured into thinking her grandmother was there, in the process revealing the truth about what she knew to the Lunar Special Operatives. At the beginning of the wolf-soldier attacks, Wolf gave her an ID chip which Scarlet used to escape and reunite with her grandmother, who was dying in her prison cell. Ran suddenly appeared and prevented Scarlet from escaping. However, Scarlet's grandmother provoked him in order for Scarlet to escape. After killing, and seemingly eating, Scarlet's grandmother, Ran chased Scarlet and eventually caught her, throwing her against a statue. At that moment, Wolf came in and began fighting with Ran to protect Scarlet, ultimately killing him. Scarlet ran away, believing that Wolf was going to attack her next, but it ended up that Wolf wanted to protect her. On Thorne's ship, the Rampion, Scarlet made up with Wolf and the two became a couple, becoming Wolf's "alpha female" in the process. In Cress, when Scarlet was taken to Luna, she was interrogated by Sybil Mira and Queen Levana for information regarding Cinder's whereabouts. When Scarlet refused to tell, Sybil forced her to cut off her own left pinky finger with a hatchet and was kept in a menagerie cage for future use. In Winter, Scarlet was in a cage in the menagerie. She enjoyed playing with Ryu, the white wolf in the cage across from her, breaking off twigs from the tree above her cage and tossing them to him. Winter saw Scarlet as a friend, but Scarlet was detached, speaking to the princess in cool, sarcastic tones. However, one day, Winter came to tell Scarlet a piece of good news: Jacin had returned, and had told Winter that Scarlet's friends were alive. Winter also brought her a sour apple petite, which she informed Scarlet was her favorite delicacy. Hidden in the box, under the candy, was a note that said "Patience, friend. They're coming for you." Winter and Scarlet had a long discussion about Scarlet's relationship with Wolf, and Scarlet denied that they were in love, just that they needed each other. Nevertheless, Winter thought otherwise. Back on the Rampion, Cress combed the news for Scarlet's farm. Wolf was really worried about it, stating that Scarlet really loved the farm. Further ahead in the story, several Lunars were walking around the menagerie, and a couple was trying to get Scarlet to do something to amuse them. Scarlet decided to try to not react, acting very calm and indifferent. Angry, the man grabbed the umbrella that his girlfriend had and pushed the end through the bars, jabbing Scarlet. Scarlet grabbed the umbrella and slammed the handle in the man's face. She then threw the umbrella out, knowing that the guards would take it away from her anyways. After Jacin fakes Winter's death, Scarlet and Winter escape from the menagerie with Cress's hacker skills taking care of the security. Wolf and the Rampion crew (minus Cress) happen to cross Scarlet and Winter's path in a juction, where Wolf and Scarlet are reunited. The Rampion crew ends up hiding with Wolf's mother in a mining sector. After a stirring speech from Princess Selene (AKA Cinder), A thaumaturge and several guards show up and capture Wolf and Cinder. Scarlet is later reunited with Wolf during the battle for Levana's castle. During his captivity, Wolf had been bio-engineered to be more wolf-like, and Queen Levana is using him as a personal bodyguard. During the ensuing battle Scarlet is taken over by a thaumaturge, who forces her to almost kill a woman with an axe before Wolf immobilizes her, forcing the thoumaturge to release her in favor of an easier target. After sharing another tender reunion, the two go into the palace after Cinder. In the final battle against Levana, Scarlet is controlled by the fake queen, who attempts to make her shoot Cinder. During the ensuing fight, she suffers a concussion. After the battle, Scarlet is staying in a suite in the palace (as opposed to hospital rooms like the rest of the Rampion crew, who suffered stabbings and bullet wounds). She then calls her friend Émilie to check on the farm. Emilie tells her that the farm is fine, and is amazed to hear that Scarlet is on Luna. After Scarlet tells her that her grandmother died, she tells her that she is dating the street fighter from the tavern. After they hang up, Wolf comes in, hurt that Scarlet described their relationship as "dating". Scarlet tells him she said dating because it was too difficult to explain the alpha-mate system. When Wolf asks if Scarlet still wants him, even after his changes, she replies that she would be glad to take him back to the farm though "it might take a while for the neighborhood children to get used to him." Characteristics Appearance Scarlet is curvy and 5’6” tall. She has big brown eyes, full lips, curly, unruly ginger-red hair to her mid-back and lots of freckles on her face. In Cress her left pinky finger was chopped off, from the tip to her second knuckle. As a child she is described as chubby. She usually wears a red hoodie with a black tank top underneath, torn jeans, and tennis shoes. The red hoodie was given to her by her grandmother and clashes with her hair color, which is part of the reason why she likes it. Personality Scarlet tries to make herself look bigger and stronger with folded arms, wide-leg stances, etc. She is frank and abrupt, and has a tendency to act first and think later. She cares immensely for the people she loves, most notably her grandmother and Wolf, and can be short-tempered and reckless at times. Despite this, she is quite sympathetic, shown when she pitied Cinder at the beginning of ''Scarlet, ''but she is not without her flaws, such as her tendency to blame others for the faults that have happened in her life, and being slightly arrogant when it comes to this. She is shown to face life with a straightforward view. Skills and abilities As a mixed Lunar/Earthen, Scarlet does not inherit any bioelectrical manipulation ability from her Lunar grandfather, Logan Tanner. When Jael tested Scarlet by manipulating her to see Ran Kesley as her grandmother, Scarlet was unaware of any manipulation until Jael weakened the manipulation. She has a permit to conceal a pistol and is a good shot. She also has good reflexes and some skill in unarmed combat. She also is a talented pilot, taught by her grandmother so she could deliver fresh produce from their farm. Relationships Scarlet and Michelle Scarlet was very close with her grandmother ever since she left her father when she was seven. It is shown how much Scarlet cares for Michelle when she is kidnapped. When Michelle went missing, Scarlet sought after her and ended up being led to the kidnapper's place as well. When Scarlet turned up, Michelle, although worried about Scarlet being there, was relieved when she knew that Scarlet was well. Scarlet and Wolf At first, Scarlet was wary and felt adverse to the prospect of searching for her grandmother with him, but at the time, he was the only one who could help her find her grandmother. As the story progressed, they became closer and eventually shared a romantic bond. After finding out that he, at first had the intention of betraying her, she became very hurt, and although her personality is not someone who shows physical pain, she showed that she was hurt when he tried to talk to her. After they were taken by Thorne and Cinder, they had a flirtatious conversation and discussed the prospect of her being his 'alpha female'. In Winter, their relationship keeps advancing, and it is stated by Wolf's mother and the rest of the gang that he is clearly in love with Scarlet. They share kisses throughout Winter and their relationship grows. In Something Old, Something New (from Stars Above) they get married. Family tree Trivia *According to author Marissa Meyer, Scarlet was born on August 17, 108 T.E., making her warmhearted, open-minded, and faithful, but also a bit bossy and arrogant. Being born in August, Scarlet is a Leo. *Scarlet, with her scarlet hair and red hood, is inspired by Little Red Riding Hood *The fight announcer calls Scarlet a “tender morsel,” which is a reference to the original Little Red Riding Hood story. Fanarts Scarlet Benoit Full Body Shot.jpg|Scarlet by © lostie815 Scarlet Portrait by AbbiDaSquirrel.jpg|Scarlet by © Abbi Whozit Scarlet in the alley.jpg|Scarlet by © Blindthistle Scarlet by Katalo10.jpg|Scarlet by © Katalo10 Scarletxwolf by taratjah-d8e4ann.jpg|Scarlet and Wolf by taratjah Wolflet.jpg|Wolf and Scarlet by © Blindthistle 9ptupu.jpg|Scarlet and Wolf by © NightLizard scarlet.b.fnart.png|Scarlet by © amiraaqilaa References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Earthens Category:Alive Category:Characters in Scarlet Category:Characters in Cress Category:Lunars